


Heaven's Flame Game Guide

by exocara



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fake Game Guide, POV Second Person, Role-Playing Game, Video Game Mechanics, inspired by Rune Factory 4, just a bit though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4755782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exocara/pseuds/exocara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this game guide is a collective effort of everyone who loved the Heaven's Flame game. It is still in progress, so expect things to be updated here and there. the actual document is <a> here </a> and up for edit to those who wish to add material.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

> this game guide is a collective effort of everyone who loved the Heaven's Flame game. It is still in progress, so expect things to be updated here and there. the actual document is  here  and up for edit to those who wish to add material.

**Table of Contents**

**Introduction**  
Arc I  
Arc II [in progress]   
Arc III [in progress]

**Trinisette Town** [in progress]

**Townsfolk**

**Characters**  
Normal Townsfolk  
Bachelors  
Bachelorettes

**Events**  
Normal Events  
Required Events for Marriage

**Event Transcriptions/Summaries**

**Quests**


	2. Introduction, Gameplay, Basic Storyline

**Introduction**

Hello, exocara here. I’ve recently finished playing Heaven’s Flame, and I have to say that it’s a pretty cool game! So I thought that I’d made a guide for it. I tend to focus on characters and storyline quite a bit, though, so if you see that I’ve missed out anything, please do tell me! I’m new at this whole guide thing ^^

I have a tendency to swing between “you” and “Tsuna”. So sorry about that.

-o-

**Gameplay**

For those who have played Rune Factory, the gameplay in Heaven’s Flame is rather similar. You party up with people, explore dungeons, plant things, mine things, craft weapons, cook food, etc. You also have to maintain friendship levels with the other townsfolk. Fortunately, their friendship points will not drop if you neglect them. They’ll just say something about not seeing you lately, and that’s it. Their friendship points will drop, however, if you give them their disliked and hated gifts.

Your party members will automatically leave your party when it reaches 1900h, unless they are at level five friendship with you. The only exceptions to this are Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato (when you get him).

-o-

**Basic Storyline**

**Arc I**

You play as Sawada Tsunayoshi. You have recently moved into Trinisette Town. A dragon named Luce lives in the castle of Trinisette Town, and it is Tsuna’s job to guard her. In a way, you could call him a dragon priest or guardian. Considering Luce represents the sky, you could say that Tsuna’s a Guardian of the Sky?

Luce’s caretaker/butler person is called Kawahira [spoilers] and he’s literal trash [/spoilers] and he’ll be the one who explains the basic game mechanics to you, and your “daily duties”. Those are great to do at first for experience points and money, but once you get to level 20, it’ll be more worthwhile to just kill mobs and sell their drops. Still, it’s up to you if you want to do those daily duties or not.

You will spend some time to get acquainted with Luce, who’s a literal sweetheart, before she suddenly blanks out. Apparently, this giant dragon gets the occasional vision into the future or something, and she sees something made out of yellow shadows (??? I don’t get her explanation either tbh) in the woods nearby. Upon hearing this, Kawahira suggests you check it out with the resident swordsman-knight person, Yamamoto Takeshi. He’s an easy-going guy, you’ll like him. He has good skills too, and is a rather well-rounded party members. Too bad he can’t heal.

Anyway, you and Yamamoto go out to the forest and happily fight your way through the forest until you reach the boss area and fight… a giant chameleon. I could not make this up if I tried. Anyway, this boss fight is pretty hard, so make sure to save before attempting the battle. Don’t worry, the game will prompt you.

Tips: Just… focus on dodging. I don’t know why they made the first boss fight so hard, but they did. Anyway, you will be equipped with a pair of gloves, and you’ll have two skills. One of them is Sky’s Flame, which allows you to deal more damage and take less damage. Keep this skill, it’s good, especially with its later upgrades. The other one is a light cure. Like I said, just focus on dodging after casting Sky’s Flames. Yamamoto will deal all the damage you need. You can try to fight though, if you want. I’m just taking the coward approach in fighting. Be sure to heal Yamamoto after he reaches 0HP.  

After defeating the giant chameleon, it will glow yellow before an unconscious man in a black suit and with a black hat will appear. You will take this man back to the town but before you can do anything else, Kawahira takes him off your hands.

The next day you’ll meet him. His name is Reborn, and he’s the best party member you can have, especially if you get him to higher levels. He deals good damage and heals! What else can you ask for?

Later on Luce will tell you of the existence of other coloured shadows (I still don’t know how they look like) in different dungeons. You’ll have to fight all of them, and they get progressively harder. Good luck.

[spoilers] Of course, you get a human after each boss defeat, and they’re all pretty cool and wonderful party members. Totally worth it. [/spoilers]

**Arc II**

[in progress] 

**Arc III**

[in progress]


	3. Trinisette Town

**Trinisette Town**

For a game town, it’s pretty big. There are a lot of people too.

**Restaurant**

There are different parts to the restaurant. Yes, as if this thing could not get any more complicated. The main part of this restaurant is run by Sawada Nana. She has the same surname as Tsuna, doesn’t she? It’s just a coincidence. [spoilers] Actually, it isn’t. It’s something that gets covered in Arc II. [/spoilers] She gives out a free meal every day, so it’s relatively beneficial to talk to her at least once every day. If you want more food, though, you’ll have to buy it. She sells almost anything, but it cycles. She sells different things every day.

There’s a sushi/sashimi part run by Yamamoto Tsuyoshi. He’s Takeshi’s dad. His food is very good for replenishing HP.

The drinks/dessert section is run by Byakuran Gesso. They’re good at replenishing MP. [spoilers] On Wednesdays, Thursdays, Fridays, and Saturdays, the part-timer I-Pin will work there. She sells different sorts of dumplings and they have… interesting effects. You only unlock I-Pin after you’ve beaten the fourth boss. [/spoilers]

The Restaurant is closed on Sundays, just like every other store. If you talk to Nana on Sundays, you’ll still get food though. [spoilers] Probably because you’re her son [/spoilers]

**General Store**

The General Store is run by Xanxus, but who cares. He doesn’t care half the time. Don’t talk to him if you want to buy something, because that won’t bring you to the shop screen. Just go to the counter and press “a” in order to access the shop screen.

When you reach a higher friendship level with Xanxus, though, you’ll be able to place orders for things (and actually access the shop screen through him).

**Weapons Store**

It sells nothing but swords.

Nah, I’m joking. It’s run by Superbi Squalo and he’s a good store clerk, despite his tendency to speak in all caps. Occasionally, he will give you tips on how to forge things and gain skills. (Most of these are sword-based skills, though)

Fun fact: If you purchase a sword from him, you will hear a whole lecture on the sword style best suited for this sword. I don’t use swords, though.

Fun fact 2: Give him a sword skill. Just do it.

**Clinic**

In theory, this clinic is run by the Sasagawa siblings, Kyoko and Ryohei. Ryohei’s running around the town half the time, though, so you’ll almost always see Kyoko when you walk through the doors.

You visit the clinic when you faint. They charge you a disgustingly large sum of money, depending on how much is in your inventory. It’s often a quarter of that sum. You can lessen the amount of money lost when you unlock the bank, but that’s later on. [spoilers] You unlock it when you’ve beaten the third boss [/spoilers]

**Bank**

You deposit money here to avoid getting robbed blind by the clinic. You can also request the one in charge of the bank to order the things you can’t get from the General Store, like certain animals and facilities.

When you increase your friendship level with them, the price to order things drop. They will then admit to overcharging you. I advise you get them to level seven friendship before ordering anything, unless you’re desperate.

**Kokuyo Land**

You can shove your animals there and Chikusa and Ken will take care of them for a price.

Later on, after the sixth dungeon, the Invention Lab will open up. You can get useful materials and tools from that place.

**Inn and Bathhouse**

It used to belong to Lambo’s family but Hana took over. It’s connected to the hot springs/bathhouse that Lussuria runs. You can regain HP there for free once a day.

Fun fact: Technically, although Tsuna is assigned male at birth and referred to with he/him pronouns, you can enter the female baths with no repercussions.

Fun fact 2: If you talk to any romantic interest in the bath that is level ten friendship or above with you, the dialogue is really amusing.

**Traveling Merchants**

Haru sells joke weapons and armor, but they’re pretty useful. You eventually are able to get her to move into the town.

Talbot sells useful tools, but they may sometimes have side effects. Note: When he sells any sort of ring, take it. Just take it, if you have the money. If you give the right ring to the right person, the ring’s form might change to become stronger depending on your friendship level with that person.

Fun fact: One of Talbot’s tools can turn your party members into chickens. Unfortunately, they will only summon more chickens and chaos will happen. Chickens will attack everyone. When that happens, climb up a tree. Yeah, I’m pretty sure that the tree climbing mechanism is built just for this.

Fun fact 2: Hibari will control the chickens if he’s in your party. Make of that what you will. They will still attack you, though. Things just die faster.

**Lake**

You can catch fish there. You can also swim and dive there to catch… clams. I don’t really know what’s with the game’s obsession with clams, really. Tsuna seems annoyed every time someone brings it up.

There’s a fish hatchery too, and you can breed fish there.

**Training Field**

It is unlocked after you clear the fifth dungeon. You can enter it once everyday, and set the levels of the monsters before you enter. The monster levels have to be within a five level range, though. The owner of the training field can give you requests that have to be completed within the dungeon generated. If you are able to complete it, you can receive extra exp and sometimes good equipment. This is a good place to train in between dungeons and in the after game.

-TBC-

 

 


	4. Townsfolk

**Townsfolk**

You can marry almost anyone. I’m serious. It’s like 90% of the people here are available for marriage. Even the dragon. I’m not kidding. Further down in the **Character** section will be a more detailed guide on each character, like combat style, loved, liked, disliked and hated gifts, etc.

(Edit 6/13/2015) There’s an actual harem ending wtf Tsuna, what are you?!

 _Rokudo Mukuro and Dokuro Chrome_   
For some reason, the townsfolk have never seen them together before. They call themselves twin magicians,although Tsuna doesn’t know why they claim twinship if they have different last names, and they perform at parties . If you don’t see them around, it means they’ve left town. They will be absent for two days maximum. You have to be at level three friendship with both of them before they will accept your party invite. You can meet Chrome during the day and Mukuro during the night. After level seven friendship, you can meet Chrome during the night and Mukuro during the day. After level ten friendship, one of them might randomly show up in your room when you wake up, having already joined your party. It’s kind of creepy. I don’t know if this is a glitch or not.

 _Fran_   
He lives with Mukuro and Chrome. He’s pretty cute, and tends to break the fourth wall a bit. He gives nicknames to literally all the townsfolk. They’re sometimes inappropriate and may not be repeated to certain people unless you want to wake up, much poorer in the clinic.

 _Yamamoto Takeshi_   
He’s the dragon knight in this. Will always say yes when you invite him to your party, unless he’s in an event. He’s an easygoing guy, but he’s actually under a lot of stress. [spoilers] Why that is so will be covered later on in his friendship event. [/spoilers]

 _Yamamoto Tsuyoshi_   
He’s one of the chefs in the Restaurant. He often says that he’s a simple man with a simple job, but when you reach level five friendship with him, he starts to give you sword skills. (Give them to Takeshi if you don’t want them)

 _Gokudera Hayato_   
You meet him on the third day, saving him from some monsters. He will declare his undying loyalty for you from then on. Like Takeshi, he will always say yes when you invite him to your party, unless there’s an event going on. Has family problems. [spoilers] He actually ran away from home. This situation will be addressed in his friendship event [/spoilers]

 _Hibari Kyoya_   
You meet him the day you decide to start the second dungeon. You can’t get him into your party until you’re level four friendship with him (because two’s a crowd, apparently). He will try to kill you. Do not engage with him. Just try to avoid his attacks for around fifteen seconds, after which he will grudgingly join you in dungeon exploration.   
Fun fact: If you try to invite Mukuro into your party when Hibari is in your party, he will automatically leave. If you try to invite Hibari into your party when Mukuro is in it, he will refuse to join.   
Fun fact 2: It is only possible to have both in your party when you are at level ten friendship with both of them. The dialogue is hilarious. They do attack each other randomly, though, so they’re not really the best party combo to go adventuring with.

 _Sasagawa Ryohei and Sasagawa Kyoko_   
You meet Ryohei when you decide to go to the clinic. When you attempt to open the door, it will swing open and hit you in the face, making you black out. Poor Tsuna. Anyway, you will wake up in the clinic and Kyoko’s tending to your wounds. She will apologise for her brother, while he will come into the room and give you five potions as compensation. Ryohei will randomly ask you to invite him into your party (“Let’s go explore the woods together, Sawada/Tsuna!”) once you’re at level three friendship and above. Kyoko is a good healer. While Ryohei technically can heal too, do not rely on him for healing. Just don’t.

 _Byakuran Gesso_   
He’s a strange one, and also capable of breaking the fourth wall a little. If you have another save file, he will somehow be able to drop references to what you have done in that save file (i.e. if you have married or not, what crops you planted). He flirts with you a lot, but it’s mostly just teasing. Sometimes, what he says might be a little mean at times. He starts to open up and be a lot sweeter when you reach level seven friendship with him.

 _Kozato Enma_   
Total darling sweetheart, but I may be biased. He doesn’t speak much to you at first, until you go past level three friendship with him. Unfortunately, you can’t do that until you’ve completed the second arc.

 _Sawada Nana_   
She’s really sweet and always friendly to you. Unfortunately, I can’t say much about her [spoilers] due to spoilers lol [/spoiler]

 _Kawahira_   
Helpful but distant.

 _Luce_  
Always there to listen to you. She will occasionally give you requests to complete. Complete them, you’ll get good things if you do. When you complete a certain quest, you will get the ability to invite Luce into your party. Who doesn’t want a dragon to go slaying monsters with?

 _Reborn_   
He teases Tsuna a lot, basically. He often wanders around the outskirts of town, and disappears sometimes. Very elusive. But, like I’ve said before, he’s a very good party member. Seriously, I have four plots of land dedicated to coffee beans just to increase his friendship levels.

 _Xanxus_   
He’s in charge of the general store, but in name only. He doesn’t do much, and is often drinking wine. He seems to have an insanely high alcohol tolerance, though. Tsuna has, on several occasions, expressed concerns about his liver. Xanxus seems to have a bad temper and prefers to sleep than do anything. He doesn’t like talking about his family.

 _Squalo_   
He’s in charge of the weapons store and you can often see him talking to Xanxus, yelling at him to do things like eat. He seems very passionate about the sword, and seems to be rivals with Takeshi. He also seems to be exasperatedly fond of Dino. If your friendship level with him is high enough, he might randomly show up in dungeons to give you giant tuna fishes before leaving. I have no idea where he gets them from; there seems to be no way to fish or dive for it. The fish heals all your HP.

 _Lussuria_   
He runs the bathhouse. He flirts with you off the bat, and drops some innuendos here and there. As your friendship level with him increases, however, he starts to compliment you on your skills instead. It’s a subtle shift, but it’s there. He flirts with you still, but he would talk about your eyes, etc.

 _Leviathan_  
How do I unlock this guy.   
Edit, thanks to littlefoxmagic: Get Xanxus to level 3 friendship and Xanxus will mention he has a stalker. There may be an event.

 _Belphegor_   
You see him around town. He actually lives in the giant mansion just outside of town, making his claims to be a prince a lot more believable. He’s a bit violent, but somewhat gets along with Fran [spoilers] and Mammon [/spoilers]. While somewhat hostile at first, he will become more amiable when you reach level five friendship with him. (He also occasionally gets flustered after level ten friendship. It’s really cute.) Sometimes he will call you his princess. There is an option to get him to stop, though, and you can choose from other options like “prince” or “queen”. You can type your own nickname too, but it must be within ten characters (which isn’t a whole lot imo).

 _Dino Cavallone_   
He does the trading in town, establishing trade alliances with other countries, etc. He’s a cheerful guy who’s dedicated to his work. He is fond of Tsuna, deciding that Tsuna’s his younger brother since day one. He stops referring to Tsuna as a younger brother around the level ten friendship mark, though.

 _Kakimoto Chikusa and Joushima Ken_   
Chikusa doesn’t talk much, even after you reach a higher friendship level with him. Still, he will randomly give you gifts, and the gifts increase in quality as your friendship levels go up.

Ken is rather brash and rude, and doesn’t really get any politer when you advance his friendship levels. He’ll start to give you random things by level 3 friendship (one time he gave Tsuna a dragon tooth, which is rather alarming) and occasionally ask to join your party at level 5 friendship. At level 7 friendship, he’ll finally start to use your name at times. (He calls you “bunny” instead of “Tsuna” at first.)  

 _Irie Shouichi and Spanner_  
They show up two days after you beat the sixth dungeon. They work in the Inventions Lab and may give requests. They can also help you complete [spoilers] Verde’s [/spoilers] requests.

 _Miura Haru_   
A travelling salesperson selling interesting things. You can get her to move into town after level three friendship. Before that, she appears in town every Tuesday to Saturday, after the second week.

 _Kurokawa Hana_   
She runs the inn, having forcefully taken over it. She was supposed to be one of the inn’s staff but she couldn’t take how Lambo ran the inn so it’s hers now. She’s very practical, and her words might be bluntly biting at times. She speaks nothing but the truth.

 _Lambo Bovino_   
He seems like a spoilt brat that complains whenever things do not go his way. On Tuesdays and Thursdays, he will work in the inn, chained to the reception desk. You can only invite him to your party during those days when your friendship level with Hana is above five. While he’s usually loud, he tends to go incredibly silent and withdrawn whenever asked about his family.

[spoilers]

 _Colonello_   
You unlock him after clearing the second dungeon. He gives random exp quests. He also becomes a fisherman, somehow. On Tuesdays, you can buy fish from him at the Lake.  

 _Mammon_   
Third dungeon. Unlocking them unlocks the bank. You need to have at least 3000 in the bank before Mammon would bother talking to you. They don’t speak much to you until you’re at level three friendship with them. At level five friendship, they start to talk more. At level seven, they talk as much as normal townsfolk.

 _Fon_  
Fourth dungeon. He helps out at the inn. When you’re at level five friendship with him, he will randomly give you gyoza. He has a student named I-Pin, and he cares for her a lot.

 _I-Pin_  
Fourth dungeon. At first she is rather shy and won’t talk to you outside of selling dumplings at the Restaurant. Visit her at the Restaurant for five days straight and select the “Talk” option instead of the “Shop” option in order to start level one friendship with her. When you reach level three friendship with her, she starts to talk. By level five friendship, she’ll be comfortable around you. Do not eat the food she gives you.

 _Lal Mirch_   
Fifth dungeon. She has rather high standards about things, and tends to be hard on both herself and the people around her. She feels that she cannot show weakness or she would be criticised by the people around her. She gives the training requests, and will consider you as her student when you use the Training Field. After you reach level seven friendship, she will attempt to say something before you enter the generated dungeons, but is unable to do so. At level ten friendship, she will sometimes be able to say “Good luck” before you enter.

 _Verde_   
Sixth dungeon. Unlocking him unlocks Invention Lab in Kokuyo Land. He will occasionally give you quests that are relatively difficult to do, but the rewards are often worth it. Remember to ask Irie and Spanner for help! His requests get easier as your friendship level with him gets higher. Once it hits level five, you get to see him outside of the Inventions Lab.

 _Skull_   
Seventh dungeon. He will occasionally help out in the training fields, mostly as a boss to fight against. Like his mob form, he has monstrous endurance and I swear that it takes forever to chip away at his health. He tends to be very excitable when you talk to him, and often refers to himself as the great/immortal Skull. He is very earnest. Also gets bullied by Reborn and Colonello. Will go pale when talking about octopus-based food like takoyaki.

[/spoilers]

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> is the link in the notes above cannot be assessed, the url is https://docs.google.com/document/d/16nHUriC11u6Wr4wijBjsDchQPJeqtbxrahVOZQ-T6yc/edit#


End file.
